Snowballs and Hot Chocolate
by KayAKALilWrestleGrl
Summary: What happens when the WWE gets snowed in after a show? Snowmen, snow igloos, and snowball fights along with a few surprises along the way. Main Character: Chris and Stephanie along with various WWE superstars.


Disclaimer: Vince McMahon, the WWE, or themselves own the characters in this story. There is no profit being made from this story. It is strictly for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Once again, Jodi is the muse behind this story so Jodi: This one is for you!

Stephanie McMahon packed the snowball as tight as she dared to, with a determined look on her face. If Chris Jericho wanted war, then he was going to get one. She raised her head just a tad bit above her ready made snow wall but ducked when she saw a snowball coming her way. She smiled a mischievous grin and began packing snowballs again.

It was late at night but the WWE gang was too wired up from the show to sleep. Considering that all the flights were cancelled and the road were shut down due to the worst snowstorm in history, everybody had decided that it was time to let their inner child out to play. The hotel staff seemed to enjoy the antics of their guests as everybody was sitting out in the lobby, sipping hot chocolate, and watching the action outside.

Chris Jericho grinned as he stood there waiting for Steph to raise her head again. He knew he could be targeting somebody else but she was just too much fun to pick on. Finally, tired of waiting, he slowly started walking up to her snow wall for a sneak attack.

Stephanie heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. She _knew_ it was Jericho. It _had_ to be him; he was the only one foolish enough to pick on her. She grabbed two snowballs and jumped up quickly. With precise aim, she nailed Jericho with both of the snowballs. The first one landed square on his nose while the second hit him on the forehead a scant second later with so much force that it jerked his head back.

"I got you!" Stephanie said before running off in the other direction. She needed a place to hide and she needed fast. Retribution from Jericho would be swift and she didn't have time to waste. She quickly went around the corner of the hotel and stopped. Hiding in the bushes seemed like a good place. He would never think to look for her there.

Chris smiled and wiped the snow off of his face. He quickly looked around and noticed that he and Stephanie were the only ones actively participating in the snowball fight. His mind went to whirling with another one of his famous plans and he quickly went searching for his 'playmate'.

As he rounded the corner of the hotel, he heard a sound in the bushes. With a smirk on his face, he quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed what he hoped was Stephanie's leg. He smiled as he heard her scream in shock.

"Let go of me!" Stephanie exclaimed not knowing who or what had her. She just knew that if it was Jericho, she was in big trouble, _reall_y big trouble. Of course, if he did get her, then she would just have to get him back. That thought put a smile on her face.

"Steph, chill out, it's me," Chris said with a bored tone to his voice. He knew what she was thinking and normally, she would be right. Normally, he would be giving her ten grades of retribution right now but it had something else in mind. "Listen, I've got an idea and I need your help."

Stephanie looked in disbelief at the hand on her leg. She finally shrugged it off trying to ignore the excitement of Jericho actually putting his hands on her. She quickly packed two more snowballs, just in case this was an attempt at a sneak attack. She then moved herself to where she could see Jericho and vice versa. She smiled at him and said, "Ok, I'm all ears."

Vince McMahon stood inside the lobby shaking his head at his employees. There were all outside acting as children in one way or another. He grinned as Victoria and Christy plopped down on their backs to make snow angels. It brought back a memory of Stephanie making them at a very young age. He could only imagine the mischief that his daughter was currently getting into.

He then noticed Rosey and the Hurricane building an igloo out of the snow. Molly Holly was taking her hands and making the snow look like bricks to give the igloo a more 'authentic' look. Beside of them, Lita was making a female snowman while Randy Orton was beside of her making a muscular snowman.

He had to admit that this, while unplanned, was a nice way for his employees to release some frustrations of the road. He wouldn't have to worry about them driving to the next town because the entire town had been shut down. There was no transportation in or out of the city. He sat down in a chair and continued to watch his employees act like children.

"What do you think?" Chris asked after explaining everything to Stephanie. He was getting impatient rather quickly. Either she was with him or against him; either way, he was getting ready to have the time of his life.

She stood there for a minute chewing on her bottom lip. She still wasn't sure that she could trust him but his plan did have merit. It actually sounded like a lot of fun. "Ok, count me in."

"Great," Chris said with a smirk. "They will never know what hit them."

"Mine looks better than yours," Lita said with a smile while looking at the two snowmen. At least hers actually looked like one. She wasn't exactly sure what Randy's looked like. "At least mine looks like an actual snowman." She squinted as she looked at his snowman again. "I'm not sure what in the hell yours is but it sure doesn't look like a snowman."

"You know mine looks way better than yours," Randy said with a smirk on his face. His was a masterpiece compared to hers. Hers was normal and plain. His was buffed out with muscles all over. Yes, his was much better than hers was.

"You wish," Lita said while rolling her eyes. Suddenly, she got hit in the face with a snowball. She wiped the snow off of her face growling at Randy who was currently laughing at her. "Orton, you are a dead man."

"I didn't do anything," Randy said with a smirk. He turned around to look around and then he got hit with a snowball. As he wiped the snow off of his face, he could hear Lita laughing beside of him. "That's NOT funny."

"I thought it was hilarious," Lita said with a shrug of her shoulders. She noticed another snowball heading their way. "Incoming!" She pushed Randy down effectively knocking him on his back while landing on top of him.

"Lita, if you want me, just say so," Randy said with a knowing look.

"Jerk, I was trying to save you from another snowball. Next time, I'll just let them hit you." Lita said standing up and dusting the snow off of herself as best she could. There were times when she thought she could be a friend to Randy and then his huge mouth would inevitably get in the way. She rolled her eyes wondering if he would ever grow up.

"Sure, whatever. It's okay, I'm used to women throwing themselves at me and really who could blame them," Randy said with a grin. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of something white that was heading Lita's way. "Look out!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down in the nick of time.

"Ok, that's it. This means war!" Lita said with fire in her eyes. She didn't know who was doing it but she was going to find out. She looked at Randy. "What do you say Orton, are you with me?"

"Yes ma'am, I believe I am," Randy said with a smirk.

Lita and Randy immediately began patting out snowballs. Each one was alternative taking a look hoping to spot the one responsible. So far, nothing but they knew that wouldn't last long. They continued making snowballs and plans for retribution.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Chris said with a smile. "That was great."

"I know, who do we want to get next?" Stephanie said with a smile of her own.

Chris took a look around noticing a few prospective targets. He smiled when he saw Christian and Trish making a snowman away from the crowd. "Captain Charisma and his charming girlfriend are at 4 o'clock."

Stephanie slowly raised her head up over the brick wall and smiled. They were perfect targets. She turned to smile at Jericho. "You know Jerky, this has been fun."

"Thanks Skank, coming from you, that's a compliment," Chris said with a smirk on his face. "Now back to the plan, how do you want to get them?"

Trish stood back watching Christian put the eyes on the snowman. "No, that doesn't look right. Move the one on the right over a just a little bit. That's it."

Christian stood back and smiled at their handiwork. "You know, we make the best team."

"I know," Trish said with a smile. She walked in front of him and kissed him softly. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Don't worry, you won't have to," Christian said with a smirk. "Besides, there's nobody else at this company that looks half as good as we do. We _owe it to ourselves_ to be together."

"You are so right," Trish said with a twinkle in her eye. "They should feel privileged just to know us."

"Damn straight," Christian said pulling his girlfriend into his arms. He then smiled his sexy smile and winked at her. "So tell me, have you ever made out in the snow?"

Before Trish could answer, a dozen snowballs bounced off of them going in every direction. Christian got hit in the face, on the top of the head, and in both ears while Trish got hit in the chest on both of her babies, right in the face, and on her neck.

"What the hell?" Christian said wiping the snow off of his face. He looked at Trish. "Baby are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not ok. Look at me!" Trish said stamping her foot down on the ground. "My babies are going to be _frozen_ and then they will probably be _deformed_ from being _frozen_! Why me?"

"Honey, it's ok. We're going to find out who is doing this and they are going to pay," Christian said with a serious look on his face. He didn't know for sure who done it but he was about positive that Chris Jericho was behind it. "As a matter of fact, I bet I know _exactly_ who's behind it all."

"Did you see the way she whined when we hit her?" Chris asked with a smug grin.

"I thought she was going to cry," Stephanie said with a smug grin on her own. "Who do we get next?"

Chris happened to catch a snowball out of the corner of his eyes coming at Stephanie. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and knocked her down to the ground. He kept one arm around her waist and the other was used to keep his weight off of her.

"Jerky, what are you doing?" Stephanie said wondering what was going on. One minute they were conspiring against the others and in the next minute, he pushed her to the ground. Her heart was racing and she hoped against hope that he couldn't hear it.

Chris looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. He had never really looked at her before. Sure, he had worked with her and saw her every day but he had never really _looked_ at her before. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing along with her reddened cheeks and nose. Her red toboggan did nothing but make her face stand out more which was actually very pretty.

"Jericho, are you okay?" Stephanie asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh, sorry about that. Somebody threw a snowball at you. I was just trying to keep you from getting hit. Are you okay?" Chris asked with a small smile on his face.

"I think so," Stephanie said in a whisper. Being this close to him was starting to get to her. His blue eyes were just so clear and so full of life. Before she could stop herself, she reached up and touched his cheek.

The two of them silently looked at each other not knowing what to do except just stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly Stephanie's eyes widened as she caught sight of snowballs heading their way. "Incoming!"

Chris dunked his head down just in time. He quickly put his head up and turned around. He noticed Christian and Trish standing behind a brick wall. Turning his head to the left, he noticed Lita and Randy on the opposite side on the same brick wall. "Princess, I think we're surrounded."

"I think we should make a run for it," Stephanie said with a smile. "What do you think?"

"I'm with you. We'll make a run for it on the count of three. We'll take cover in the bushes and plan our attack from there. Are you ready?" Chris asked watching as Stephanie nodded her head yes. "Okay, 1 – 2 – 3!" On three, he grabbed Stephanie by the hand and they took off running.

"There they go!" Lita hollered grabbing a few snowballs and throwing them.

"You throw like a girl," Randy said rolling his eyes. He picked up a few snowballs and threw them almost hitting Jericho in the head. "See, _that's_ how you throw a snowball."

"Oh really?" Lita said with a slightly amused look on her face. Her eyes showed her determination to not let Randy get to her. "You know, maybe we should have a little contest."

"What kind of contest?" Randy asked intrigued. He never backed down from a challenge and he definitely wasn't going to back down from Lita. No Orton in history had ever been bested by a woman and it wasn't going to happen now. Besides, the wages on bets such as these sometimes had some killer payoffs.

"Excuse me, you let those two get away," Christian said with an irritated look on his face. He couldn't believe that they just stood there while the two culprits got away. He made a mental note to never team up with anybody again.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you weren't getting your hands dirty this time," Randy said with a smug look on his face. "Oh that's right, Tyson's not here to do it for you, is he?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Trish said with a smug look on her face. "We don't need Tyson right now. We just need to know which side you are on."

"We're on _our_ side," Lita said rolling her eyes. "I tell you what, you two do what you have to do and we'll do what we have to do."

"Sounds good to me," Trish said with a haughty look on her face. "Besides, we're _way _better than you are."

"Oh please, you two just wish you were near as good as we are," Lita said with an irritated look on her face. She brushed her bangs out of her face with her gloved hand. She then turned to Randy. "Come on Orton, let's go talk strategy."

Chris and Stephanie were huddled behind the bushes at the back of the hotel. Once they got there, they immediately began making snowballs. They didn't talk for the first few minutes; each one was trying to collect their thoughts on the matter at hand and not the strange feelings that seemed to be appearing out of no where.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Stephanie asked while rolling more snowballs in her hand. "I don't think they followed us."

"I don't think they did either," Chris said nodding his head in agreement. "You know, I about bet that Christian or Randy opened their mouths and started arguing."

Stephanie snickered at the thought. "Knowing those two the way we do, I would say that you are probably right."

"I have to say, I never expected to have this much fun with you on my side, Skank, but I'm having a blast," Chris said with a wink.

"Thanks Jerky, I've been pleasantly surprised myself," Stephanie said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Besides, who would have ever thought that we would have this much fun together?"

Chris sat there thinking about what she had said. He had had a really good time with her. Granted, he had had a good time hitting her with the snowballs but this was way more fun than that. In the past hour of torturing others with her, he couldn't help but think of how much he had actually enjoyed her company.

"When we get done here, would you like to get some hot chocolate?" Chris asked a slight blush appearing on his face. Mentally he cursed himself. He had a bad habit of speaking before thinking and this was one of those times.

"Well, I'll be damned, has hell froze over?" Stephanie asked with an amused look on her face. She then looked him in the eye with a suspicious look. "I mean, did you just ask me out?"

"No, I did _not_ ask you out. I asked if you wanted to get some hot chocolate," Chris said with his blush getting brighter and brighter by the second. He couldn't believe that he had once again opened his big mouth. One of these days, he was getting himself a muzzle. "You know what, never mind."

"No wait, I would really like that," Stephanie said with a slight smile on her face.

"Really?" Chris asked not really trusting her.

"Really," Stephanie said with a slight grin. "Now, let's get those snowballs made. I think an ambush would be perfect. They wouldn't be expecting that at all."

"Good point," Chris said deep in thought. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he smiled. He looked over at her and winked. "Actually, I've got an even better idea."

Vince stood up wondering how much longer his employees could play in the snow. He had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't be getting any sleep until they all had come in. So far, not one person that was outside playing had come in. As a matter of fact, some of the employees who swore they wouldn't go outside ended up outside for some strange reason. He was looking out the window when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he couldn't help but smile at his wife.

"Honey, what are you still doing up? I know you are exhausted," Vince said reaching up and grabbing her hand, squeezing it slightly. It never ceased to amaze him just how much he loved his wife. He also couldn't believe that after all he had put her through that she still was his wife.

"I'm ok," Linda said with a smile. "I just came to check on you and see what you were doing." She looked out the window of the hotel lobby and smiled. "It looks like our employees are having a good time."

"Yes, they sure are," Vince said with a twinkle in his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I saw two of them making snow angels earlier."

"I bet that made you think of Stephanie, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did. I haven't seen her in a while. I wonder what she's doing."

"If I know our daughter, she's right in the thick of things," Linda said with a chuckle. She looked outside with a wistful expression on her face. She then turned and smiled at her husband. "You know, it's been a long time since we took a walk out in the snow."

Vince looked at his wife's hopeful eyes and smiled. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her hugging her before kissing her on the forehead. "Sweetheart, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Yes, I would. I would like that very much."

"Okay, you know what to do, right?" Lita said with a serious look on her face. She was determined to win this snowball fight at whatever cost. She didn't start it but she was going to finish it.

"Look, I've got it," Randy said with a bored tone to voice. "Woman, I'm not stupid. I can understand English."

"That's still out for the jury to decide," Lita said with a smirk on her face.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Randy said with a smirk on his face. "I guess now all we have to do is wait."

Lita shook her head and went back to making snowballs. She didn't know why Randy had decided to hang out with her tonight. Normally, he was all about the guys but he had came out there while she was building her snowman and just started building one. They had talked a little but not much.

Randy had no clue has to why he was spending time with Lita of all people. They didn't really like each other but they did respect each other. Granted, he wasn't sure how much she really respected him as a person but he did know that she respected him as a wrestler. With a shrug of his shoulders, he continued making snowballs with his partner.

Chris and Stephanie had planted themselves right out in front of the motel wondering how much longer it would be before they were spotted. With their secret stash of snowballs hid, they were getting a little impatient.

"Where are they?" Stephanie said with an aggravated look on her face. "I'm telling you that if they don't show up soon, I say we go looking for them."

"Easy Princess," Chris said with a smile. "Good things come to those who wait. Besides, we don't have anything better to do."

"I know but I'm just itching to throw a snowball at somebody," Stephanie said with a smirk on her face. Suddenly she had an idea and picked up a snowball. "I think we should throw one at the first person out the door."

"I don't know Princess, that might not be a good idea," Chris said with a perplexed look on his face. "I mean, you don't have any idea who could walk out that door."

"I know, that's what so much fun about it," Stephanie said with a huge smile. "Oh come on, you're not going to be a chicken, are you?"

"Me? _The_ Chris Jericho? _Chicken_? Never!"

"Ok, then, let's do it. Let's get the first one that comes out of that door," Stephanie said with a grin.

"Ok but I get the strange feeling that it's not going to be good," Chris said with a wry grin.

"Do you see the two of them over there making snowballs? They just disgust me," Trish said with a disgusted look on her face. She had been watching Randy and Lita for a while. She still couldn't believe that they deserted them. Suddenly a thought popped in her head and she smiled an evil smile. "What do you say we get a little payback for earlier?"

"Oh baby, I love the way you think. Of course, I love lots of other things too, especially your babies," Christian said with a leer on his face. To him, Trish's evil mind was absolutely the best part about her. She wasn't afraid to do anything to get back at anybody and he loved that about her.

"Later honey-bunny," Trish said grabbing his scarf and pulling him down to her level. She smashed her lips against his for a second before pulling back. "We've got work to do."

Vince buttoned up his coat after helping Linda put her on. He smiled at her and opened the door. She walked out and pulled her scarf up over her ears relishing the cold. She smiled at him and then turned back around only to be hit square in the face with a snowball.

"Linda, are you alright?" Vince asked with a pissed off look on his face.

"Damn it Stephanie, I told you that it wasn't a good idea," Chris said with a groan.

"How was I supposed to know that my mom was going to be the next one out the freaking door?"

"What do we do now?" Chris asked noting the look on Vince's face.

"I'll handle it," Stephanie said with a sad grin. She slowly walked towards her parents not really knowing how to handle what she had done. She put a smile on her face. "Ooops, sorry about that mom."

"Stephanie Marie McMahon, did you do this to your mother?" Vince asked with a stern look on his face. Out of all the people he thought would have done it, Stephanie wasn't on that list.

"Yes daddy," Stephanie said with a pout. "Look, we've been having snowball fights and the ones we were picking on just took off and we haven't seen them. I decided to hit the next person out the door and well, I hit mom."

"Just who exactly is 'we'?" Vince asked with an amused look on his face.

"That would be me sir," Chris said walking up beside of Stephanie. He looked at Stephanie with an 'I told you' look before speaking again. "I tried to talk her out of it but she just wouldn't listen. You know how she is when she gets her mind set on something."

"Yes, I know exactly how she is," Linda said with a small smile. She turned to look at Vince. "Come on, let's go get our walk. They didn't mean any harm. They were just having fun."

"Wow, I feel like I've gone back in time," Stephanie said with a grin. "It seems as though you said that quite a bit when Shane and I were growing up."

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Linda said with an amused look on her face. She then grabbed Vince by the hand. "Let's go."

Vince looked at his wife and knew he wasn't going to win. As much as he wanted to, Linda wasn't going to allow him to get onto Stephanie. He squeezed his wife's hand before giving Stephanie a stern look. "Ok, I'll let this one slide." With that being said, they walked hand in hand out in the snow.

"Whew, that was close," Chris said with a sigh of relief. "I told you it wasn't a good idea!"

"It was too and besides, that was fun," Stephanie said with a grin. She noticed the irritated look on Chris's face and rolled her eyes. "Come on Jerky, we've got snowballs to throw."

Lita was standing there when suddenly, out of nowhere; a snowball hit her square in the face. She quickly wiped her face only to be hit again. "Knock it off Orton!"

"Lita, it's not me," Randy said with a grin. He turned to see if he could find the guilty party when he got hit in the face with one. He wiped his eyes and scanned again hoping to find who was doing it.

Lita looked around and saw the next snowball coming. She also saw who threw it. "Damn it! It's Christian and Trish. I guess they couldn't get Stephanie and Chris so they decided to pick on us." She ducked as the snowball reached her. "That's it. Let's let them have it!"

"You got it," Randy said with a smirk.

"Baby, did you see that? That was so great! You know; I'm getting kind of cold. I think it's time to go 'heat things up', if you know what I mean," Trish said while batting her eyes.

"Yes! I know exactly what you mean," Christian said with a leer on his face.

They turned to walk off when suddenly snowballs came one right after the other. Trish started screaming only to have one hit her square in the mouth effectively shutting her up. Unable to help himself, Christian started to chuckle only to have a snowball hit him on the nose.

"Get me out of here!" Trish said with a whine. "My babies! My babies!" She tried to cover them but to no avail. The snowballs kept coming and while a few made a direct hit, the ones that didn't exploded and landed on them so there was no way to protect them.

"I'm coming baby," Christian said wiping his eyes only to get hit again. "Damn it! This is so not fun now!"

"No it's not," Trish said holding her hands up to try and ward off the snowballs. "Please honey, get me out of here!"

Vince and Linda walked around for just a few minutes before heading back to the hotel. It was a beautiful winter night with the snow falling around like fluffy pieces of cotton floating in the air. Vince noticed Linda shivering and put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. "Honey, are you cold?"

"Not anymore," Linda said with a smile. She noticed Stephanie and Chris still standing waiting for somebody to show up. "You know, I'm feeling a little frisky out here in the snow. What do you say we get Chris and Stephanie back for the snowball?"

Vince smiled and nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan. What do you want to do?"

"I think we need to pick a snowball fight with them," Linda said with a small grin.

"Ok, I'm totally bored. Ok, not totally. Watching Trish throw a fit over being covered in snow was pretty damn entertaining," Chris said with an amused look on his face.

"I know, who knew she was that much of a crybaby? Besides, at least those two whiners have gone back into the hotel now." Stephanie said with a grin. She turned to look out at the street and got hit square in the face with a snowball. After the initial shock wore off, she quickly wiped her face only to be hit with another one.

"What in the hell?" Chris asked before turning and getting hit in the face with a snowball himself. He quickly wiped his eyes and saw which direction it was coming from. He grabbed Stephanie and pulled her towards the bushes out front. "I don't know who is doing it but I know where the snowballs are coming from. I think we should just start throwing in that direction."

"Sounds good to me," Stephanie said with an evil grin. "Let's get them!"

Stephanie and Chris quickly walked back to their huge stack of snowballs. Chris nodded his head towards the direction that the snowballs were coming from. Stephanie nodded her head back and whispered, "One snowball after the other with no break. Ready and go!"

On go, the two of them turned into snowball throwing machines. One after another, the snowballs went in the air. After about two minutes of non-stop throwing, they noticed a white handkerchief being waved in the air.

"Ha-ha! They surrendered!" Stephanie said with excitement in her voice. She turned to Chris jumping up and down. "We did it! We did it!" Without thinking about it, she quickly kissed him on the lips. Just as quickly she pulled back with a shocked look on her face. "Um, I don't know what to say."

"It's cool," Chris said with an amused look on his face. He wasn't expecting the kiss but it was nice so he decided to just let it go, for now. "Let's go see who it is."

Chris and Stephanie quietly walked together towards the brick wall each in their own thoughts. It never once occurred to them that things weren't always what they seemed. As they turned the corner, they saw Vince and Linda sitting there leaning against the brick wall, smiling from ear to ear.

"Mom? Dad? That was you?" Stephanie asked with an amused look on her face.

"Yes it was," Linda said with a laugh. "I have to tell you that was a lot of fun."

"Wow, you two really did that?" Chris asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Yes Chris, we did," Vince said with a smug smile on his face. He quickly stood up and held out his hand for Linda. After helping her up, he turned to them. "And I'll tell you something else, we're not done yet."

Suddenly, Vince and Linda both popped Stephanie and Chris with snowballs in their faces. As they laughed Vince noticed Lita and Randy sneaking towards them. He nodded his head their way and smiled. "I would look behind you if I were you."

"Dad, that's the oldest trick in the book," Stephanie said attempting to wipe the snow out of her eyes. "Besides, there's nobody there."

"I wouldn't say that Princess," Chris said turning slightly and noticing movement. He turned to Vince and smiled. "I dare say that this is a set-up, isn't it Vince? A little payback for Linda perhaps."

"You see Chris, I always knew you were smart," Vince said with a smile. He held out his arm for Linda who took it with a smile. "Now, if you will excuse us, we have better things to do."

Vince and Linda quietly but quickly walked away leaving Chris and Stephanie speechless. Suddenly, Chris got hit with a snowball on the back of the head. He shook his head and grabbed Stephanie's hand. "Come on, we've got to go!"

"What? Why?" Stephanie asked with a confused look on her face. Then she got hit on the backside of the head with a snowball. She turned and saw Randy smirking at her with a snowball in his hand. "We've got to get to our stash and now!"

Chris and Stephanie made a wild run for their snowballs getting hit profusely in the back for their efforts. Finally, they reached their stash and began throwing snowballs at Randy and Lita with Vince and Linda looking out at them from the hotel lobby with a smile on their faces.

Stephanie sat down with her back to the brick wall to make more snowballs when Chris plopped down beside of her. "What are you doing Jerky? I've got plenty of snowballs here to throw."

"Which would be great, if Lita and Randy hadn't of just walked in the lobby," Chris said with a smile. Noticing the look of disappointment on her face, he smiled. "Look, we can always go back to just me and you throwing snowballs at each other, if you're not ready to go in yet."

"Really? You would do that for me," Stephanie said with a shocked look on her face.

"Well, sure, why not?" Chris asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Stephanie quietly but quickly picked up a snowball and smashed it into his face catching him completely off guard. She jumped up and ran to her secret stash that she had been making just in case Chris had changed his mind.

Chris wiped his face and sighed. He should have known that she would do that. He then quietly got up and stalked his way to the side of the building. He stuck his head quickly around the side and noticed her looking the other way. She was expecting a sneak attack from the other side. With a grin, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to which Stephanie let out a shriek.

"Ok Princess, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Chris murmured in her ear.

Stephanie calmed down when she heard his voice. She didn't realize that Chris was the one that had her until he had spoken. She mentally fussed at herself for her mistake. "Well, you know me, I like things the hard way."

"So be it," Chris said turning her around quickly in his arms. "It's payback time."

With wide eyes, Stephanie watched as Chris lowered his lips to hers kissing her softly. He pulled back and smiled a little when she put her hand around his neck effectively pulling his lips back to hers. Over and over, their tongues rubbed against each other while the snow was falling all around them. Finally, they pulled apart looking at each with shock and awe while still having their arms wrapped around each other.

"Well Skanky, do you still want that hot cup of chocolate?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Yes Jerky, I believe that I do," Stephanie answered with a smile.


End file.
